


I am a Kryptonian of my word

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carnival, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “I don’t understand your insistence on going to see a traveling carnival,” Lena huffed as she tried to ignore the look on her girlfriend’s irresistible face.“Baby please! I’ll do anything you ask if you let me take you to the carnival,” Kara practically begged as she grabbed Lena’s hands.“Anything?” Lena asked as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	I am a Kryptonian of my word

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Travel
> 
> Honestly, this prompt does not have a lot to do with travel, but here we are.

“Please Lena,” Kara pleaded as she gave Lena her signature pout.

Lena signed knowing that she could never say no to her adorable girlfriend, “ugh darling, you know that it’s not very nice using that on me.”

“Come on babe! They’re leaving tomorrow,” Kara pouted, sticking her bottom lip out further and batting her eyes at Lena.

“I don’t understand your insistence on going to see a traveling carnival,” Lena huffed as she tried to ignore the look on her girlfriend’s irresistible face.

“Baby please! I’ll do anything you ask if you let me take you to the carnival,” Kara practically begged as she grabbed Lena’s hands.

“Anything?” Lena asked as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Kara nodded as she gave Lena a hopeful look.

Lena knew she would’ve said yes even if Kara hadn’t offered anything but maybe Lena could get something out of this. The young woman pretended to think for a bit as she smirked down at her girlfriend, “tonight you have to fuck me until I orgasm at least three times.”

Kara sputtered before nodding frantically in a way that Lena would have been worried about had she not known her girlfriend was a Kryptonian. Kara’s surprised look morphed into a smirk as she stood up, “trust me, babe, you won’t be able to walk by the time I’m done with you.”

Lena laughed with a shake of her head before she bit her lip, “I hope you intend to keep that promise, Danvers.”

“Don’t worry I am a Kryptonian of my word,” Kara grinned as she sent Lena a wink before scampering off with a happy squeal.

* * *

As they arrived at the traveling carnival, Kara was practically vibrating in her seat.

“Darling, you’re going to break the car,” Lena laughed as she shifted the car into ‘Park’ and smiled over at the eager blonde.

“Sorry, I’m just excited to win you the biggest bear they have,” Kara grinned as she reached over to squeeze Lena’s hand before opening the car door.

Lena smiled to herself as Kara bounded over to the driver’s side and opened the door. She held out her hand for Lena to take as Kara grinned down at her.

“What a gentlewoman,” Lena remarked with a soft look in her eyes as she took her girlfriend’s offered hand. Kara practically pulled her out of the car and Lena barely had time to close the door behind her and lock the vehicle before Kara was dragging them toward the ticket booth.

Lena tried to pay but Kara insisted that it was her treat since she invited Lena to the traveling carnival in the first place. Lena finally conceded with a sigh when Kara aimed her pout at her again.

“Don’t worry you can pay me back in your orgasms later,” Kara whispered in her ear as the worker behind the ticket booth was counting the cash. Lena blushed a shade of red that almost matched her lipstick as a pool of heat settled low in her stomach.

“Now that hardly seems fair darling,” Lena purred back as Kara just gave her a cheeky grin and hauled her towards the rows of carnival games.

“You know it’s scientifically proven that these games are rigged right?” Lena asked as she raised one eyebrow at Kara.

“And?” Kara replied as she tried to mirror Lena and raise her eyebrow, but it didn’t look as elegant as when the younger Luthor did it.

Lena laughed in response, “come on you dork. Let’s just go play some rigged carnival games,” the younger woman smiled as she grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her to a booth where you squirt water at targets.

Kara grinned as she handed the bored teenage the allotted tickets as he explained the rules in a monotone voice.

Lena and Kara poised themselves on each stool as they lined up their squirt guns to the targets. The kid behind the booth pressed a button and at the sound of the cowbell, the targets started to move.

“Hey! I was gonna get that one,” Kara yelled as Lena cackled maniacally as she capitalized on Kara’s shock to shoot down three more targets.

After a few more minutes, the cowbell rang again as the disgruntled teen informed them that Lena had shot four more targets than Kara had. He informed them that Lena could choose a medium prize as he gestured to the hanging stuffed animals above his head. Lena surveyed them all before settling on a soft-looking black cat. She smiled and thanked the kid before handing the cat to Kara.

“I thought I was supposed to be winning something for you?” Kara questioned but gingerly took the stuffed cat and inspected it with a content smile.

“Who says you can’t do both?” Lena asked as Kara leaned over to give Lena a quick kiss before taking her hand and dragging her girlfriend to the next booth.

Kara stepped up to the booth and counted out the tickets required to play. She tucked the stuffed cat in her jacket pocket as its soft head poked out.

Lena smiled at the sight as she felt her heart warm when Kara looked over at her with a wide grin that made her face scrunch up adorably.

“Watch this!” Kara exclaimed as she eagerly accepted the baseballs from the woman working the booth.

Kara may or may not have used a little super strength and the power of physics to win a gigantic stuffed puppy for Lena.

Lena smiled as she gathered the stuffed puppy in her arms and planted a firm kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, “it looks just like you Thank you, darling.”

Kara smiled back at Lena, wrapping an arm around her waist before leading her to the next booth.

Lena hugged the dog to her chest and smiled as her girlfriend bounced on her heels waiting for the booth to empty.

Kara turned and gave Lena a thumbs up, smile radiant as the setting sun bounced off her soft blonde waves. The young CEO wondered just how she got so lucky to call this ethereal woman her own.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this is a bit rushed but to be honest I just wanted to post this one so I could try and catch up faster. I apologize for being so very behind on these but I am trying my best with school and everything else that I have to do. Thank you all for sticking with me!


End file.
